O Caso do Vaso
by Kiah chan
Summary: O problema era ridiculamente irritante. Vasos, mães e carinhos alheios jamais seriam uma boa combinação! Só você que não sabia disso, Kanone...


Disclaimer: Spiral infelizmente não pretence a mim u.u Se pertencesse o Eyes viveria sem camisa... e.e

**

* * *

**

**Avisos:**_ Minha primeira fic do Spiral! Com conteúdo meio nonsense e talvez um Kanone fora de seu juízo normal... Dedicada a uma amiga tão insana quanto eu xD É isso aí, Magda-chan... Ta ficando mais velha, hein? Ou será mais nova? O,o _

_Te adoro, menina x3 Espero realmente que tenha gostado do seu presente, mesmo que ele esteja atrasado _**apenas**_ três meses..._

**

* * *

**

**O Caso do Vaso**

**By Kiah chan**

- Eyes?

- Kanone... - Respondeu da outra linha uma voz rouca. - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Te ligando? - Retorquiu com ironia. Oras, por que ele havia ligado pro Eyes exatamente? - Aconteceu uma coisa, sabe.

- Sério?

- Ahã.

- Eu não estou interessado em ouvir. Por que você não liga praqueles números de voluntários que ficam escutando os problemas dos outros? Se acha que eu sou um desses, pode ir esqu-

- Pode esperar! Eu já te liguei 12 vezes seguidas e você me ignorou na maior cara de pau.

-

- Eu estou com um problema. Empresta pra mim só alguns segundos da sua importantíssima atenção. - Eyes girou os olhos em irritação. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Kanone ligava para a sua casa com algum propósito ameaçador de fazê-lo perder a hora no dia seguinte.

- Como eu disse... Dê uma olhada na lista telefônica que, com certeza, achará os voluntários desocupados...

- Minha mão, Eyesssss - Choramingou o moreno enquanto grunhia em desespero. - Ela está presaaaa!

- Ótimo. Pena que não aconteceu o mesmo com os seus lábios

- Eyessssssss

- Kanone

- Pelo amor de todos os santos!!

- Eu sou ateu - Soltou um riso sarcástico antes de sentar totalmente na cama - E você está atrasando meu sono!

- Espera! Minha mão está presa nesse vaso! Vem me ajudar agora!!!

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Por que você é meu melhor amigo?

- Acho que isso não é suficiente. E não me deixe esquecer de mudar o número do meu telefone a partir de amanhã.

- Se você não me ajudar, juro que corto com a tesoura de jardinagem da minha vizinha todas as cordas do seu incrível mini-piano que se encontra bem aqui, do meu lado.

- Você não o faria? - Aquele ser subdesenvolvido havia mexido com a coisa mais importante de toda a sua vida ingrata. Droga! Por que havia emprestado seu piano pro Kanone? Ele nem sabia tocar mesmo...

- Por favor!! Eu prometo que não te encherei mais! E seu piano sairá intacto dessa! - Exclamou enquanto um barulho estranho era ouvido do outro lado da linha - O que você tá fazendo?

- Pegando a chave do meu carro que caiu embaixo da mesa, idiota.

- Não sabia que você tinha carro...

- Como você conseguiu prender a mão no vaso?

- Bo-bom, isso é uma longa história... Quer que eu te conte?

- Não.

- Sem graça...

- ... Três semanas sem te ouvir no telefone, no trabalho, em casa! Esse é o trato.

- Três?

- Três - Já estava ficando impaciente. Apagou a luz do seu abajur e acendeu a do quarto, numa tentativa de procurar melhor a chave.

- Tudo bem - Resmungou dando-se por vencido - Se você não estiver aqui em dez minutos, não haverá trato algum e eu te atormentarei a noite inteira!

Antes de terminar, Kanone ouviu o irritante som de telefone desligado. - Humpf!

O moreno suspirou fundo antes de recomeçar a tentativa frustrada de tirar a sua mão daquele vaso.

- Droga! Minha mão já tá formigando!

-o-o-o-

_DING DONG!_

- Nove minutos e exatos dezessete segundos... - Resmungou antes de pegar a chave em cima da mesinha - Droga! Por pouco eu ganharia o direito de te atormentar... - O QUE?

- Vai! Cadê o braço preso com o vaso?

- O que você vai fazer com esse pau gigante?

- Quebrar o vaso?

- Eyes, Eyes! Não estou te reconhecendo, figura! Pode largar isso! Se fosse pra quebrar eu já teria quebrado!

- Ah claro! Achei que não tivesse pensado nisso, gênio... - Respondeu dando de ombros - Aliás, o que você fazia com esse vaso?

- Acariciava a minha mãe, insensível!

- Sua mãe? - Eyes deu um passo para trás - Eu sabia que você era louco, afinal, raptou a cunhada do Ayumu e quase explodiu o moleque, mas isso?

- O que tem isso?

- Sua mãe tá aí mesmo?

- Claro que está! - Andou até a porta trancando-a - As cinzas da minha mãe!

- E por que ela tá aqui, Kanone? Que coisa ridícula...

- Bom, eu era muito ligado a minha mãe, aí resolvi deixar ela aqui em casa mesmo... Mas quando eu fui fazer carinho nela, minha mão ficou presa!

- Doente...

- Eu ouvi!

- Era pra você ter ouvido mesmo – Eyes foi até a cozinha e voltou trazendo um pequeno pote de manteiga junto.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Tirar a sua mão daí!

- Com manteiga?

- Não, com desinfetante!

- Mas vai cair na mamãe, Eyes! – Choramingou enquanto afastava seu braço do amigo que tentava colocar manteiga no mesmo – Aí que ela vai morrer de vez!

- Kanone, seu idiota, ela já morreu!!!!

- Não morreu não!! Ela ainda está nesse vaso e dentro do meu coração!

Eyes fingiu-se de surdo e suspirou pesado. Seu sono chegava lentamente... Ficar acordado de madrugada quando se tinha trabalho no dia seguinte era uma tortura. Porém aquilo tudo era para uma boa causa. – Pelo menos vou ficar sem ter que ouvir a sua voz por maravilhosas três semanas...

- O que você ta resmungando?

- Nada – Continuou o que estava fazendo. A manteiga não iria resolver mesmo! "Como foi que esse panaca fez isso? Prender o braço desse jeito no vaso?".

- Ecat! Isso é gosmento...

- Bom, isso teria que fazer seu braço escorregar... – O pianista puxou mais forte o vaso do braço do moreno – Mas parece que não ta ajudando... - Eyes foi até o banheiro carregando um Kanone confuso pelo braço - Preciso de um sabonete, lerdeza!

- Tá lá na pia, feliz... Eu sabia que piano demais faria mal para a sua pessoa desequilibrada - Deu de ombros enquanto sorria.

- Eu que coloco minha mãe morta na estante da lareira e fico fazendo carinho no pó do corpo dela! Sim, sim, meu amigo. EU sou desequilibrado! E ainda fico com a mão presa no vaso do corpo dela! - Parou de sopetão fazendo com que Kanone batesse com tudo em suas costas - Nunca mais eu aperto a sua mão, Kanone. Aliás, depois disso, nem chegue perto de mim!

- Aff, Eyes! É só o corpo da minha mãe!

Rutherford virou-se para ele surpreso como se tivesse visto um fantasma. "Mas que diabos Kanone estaria pensando? Ele era doente mesmo e nunca me contou?". - Melhor a gente tirar esse vaso do seu braço. O sono está me fazendo pensar em coisas estranhas...

Eyes pegou um dos sabonetes e começou a esfregá-los no braço cheio de manteiga. Puxou o vaso para baixo e o dito só escorreu um pouco.

- Você tem mais alguma idéia nojenta?

- Estou pensando... Óleo de cozinha talvez funcione!

O moreno suspirou diante da "brilhante" idéia do amigo. - Acho melhor arrancar meu braço. Vai ser menos repugnante...

- Não ouse reclamar! Vem aqui!

- Já pegou o óleo?

- Pois. Vamos ver se funciona. - E repetiu o mesmo que fez com os dois produtos anteriores. O resultado foi um braço ainda mais melecado junto com um vaso irritantemente escorregadio das mãos do pianista.

- Por que não vai lavar a sua mão?

- Porque eu não estou com vontade.

- Aff! Olha o que você fez com a minha mãe!! Agora ela tá toda lambuzada - Kanone fez biquinho enquanto passava sua mão livre no objeto - E ela odiava tanto sujeira...

- O que eu vim fazer aqui? Por que eu não ignorei o pedido desse doido e não passei o telefone de algum voluntário desocupado para que ele afogasse suas mágoas e seus problemas com vasos, urgh! E você ainda tem um péssimo gosto! Onde já se viu queimar o corpo da mãe e colocá-lo num vaso azul, vermelho, amarelo e verde? E com essa cor estranha...

- Essa cor estranha é marrom com verde, meu amigo! E essas eram as cores preferidas da mamãe!

- São horríveis - Resmungou enquanto passava a mão "menos" melecada nos cabelos - Você, por acaso, tem vaselina?

- O QUE?!

- Vaselina.

- Você é doido? Tá achando que eu pertenço ao outro lado da força, cara? O que você acha que eu faria com vaselina?

- Kanone... Cadê a vaselina? - Repetiu pausadamente - Onde você esconde?

- Aff! Eu não escondo nada!!! E se quer saber, ela tá lá na cozinha também - Bufou tentando tirar o vaso.

Respirando fundo, o garoto foi até a cozinha em busca da sua última opção. "Se essa vaselina paraguaia não funcionar, eu juro que explodirei a cabeça desse idiota falsificado!!!".

- Achou? - Gritou da sala.

- Achei. Você esconde muito bem isso, hein? - Soltou um riso sarcástico enquanto chegava perto de Kanone e colocava aquele negócio pastoso no braço dele - Sabia que você cortava do outro lado... Só não pensava que você precisasse disso! - Falou com um sorriso maldoso brincando no seu rosto.

- Não fale besteiras!

- Vamos terminar com isso.

- Ótimo! – Retrucou irritado, cerrando o punho da mão livre.

- Então você me ajuda! Puxa seu braço pra cima que eu puxo pra baixo, ok?

- Ok!

- No três...

- Um, dois, três!!

POFT!

- NÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Olhos arregalados, respirações descompassadas, e um pianista engolindo em seco e branco como papel.

- MAMÃEEEE!!! EYES, SEU MALDITO!!! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO??

- Bom, pelo menos você está com a mão solta e poderá escolher um vasinho melhor, né? E pense pelo lado positivo da coisa!

- Qual? - Resmungou entre os dentes enquanto erguia Eyes pelo colarinho.

- Sua mãe pôde pegar um arzinho!!!!! - Resmungou, enquanto dava um safanão no moreno - Agora eu vou embora! Faça o que bem entender com esse pó tóxico, senhor irritante! Eu vou é tomar um banho...

- Oras, seu!

Eyes suspirou antes de sair logo da casa do Kanone. Realmente, tirar o vaso do braço do moreno nunca daria certo mesmo... Pelo menos Kanone não havia visto o estado da cozinha depois que fora pegar a tal da vaselina.

- EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

- Agora ele viu - Riu antes de dar ignição no carro - Boa noite, psicótico dos gatinhos!

**FIM**


End file.
